


Sweatervests and Lab Coats

by thermocline



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Irony, Kinda, M/M, Oh god, Oneshot, What am I doing, ambiguity is always good, crackfic, i kid, is this sexy, maybe it is, no it's not, oh boy, wtnv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thermocline/pseuds/thermocline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from someone in the NotGDCA group on Facebook: Cecil and Carlos go clothes shopping. Hilarity ensues. <br/>[Teen for references to past events and language.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweatervests and Lab Coats

Carlos. Beautiful, perfect Carlos. His teeth are perfect and his hair is perfect and his voice and touch and persona is perfect.

And his lab coats are pristinely white.

See, I guess I should explain.

Carlos has a very... odd sense of style. But then again, I suppose everyone in Night Vale does. He's one for jeans, plaid, science gear, and occasionally with me, skin on skin. We won't talk about that though for fear of the City Council dragging us away to the mine shaft. I hear they just got TLC and everyone hates it. He thinks it's funny that I cannot get my shit together when it comes to clothing. Again, may I remind you, I am a man of skin, button-downs, sweaters, and ominous t-shirts on top and whatever I please on bottom. Carlos has pleaded with me time and time again to step out of my comfort zone of regular pajama pants and wants me to try flannel pajama pants. I do like the idea- for the sake of comfort and enhanced snuggles too.

We don't go out to shop for clothing for two main reasons. Firstly, there are only two clothing stores in Night Vale. There is the Wal-Mart, in which the management is hooded figures and other supernatural creatures, and there is the plunked-down designer boutique on the edge of the town near the sand wastes. It's too uptight anyways. Secondly, in the few times that we've travelled out of town together on business and decided to go shopping while at our destination, we've either struck out, been confused by the sheer normality of everything, or gotten kicked out for hooking up in the dressing rooms. Apparently haute men's stores don't tolerate that.

At the end of the day, it really doesn't matter. We have each other. We have the glowing lights above the Arby's to stare at, mesmerized, as we sit there for hours wrapped up in conversation. We have the limited environment of the radio station and the unlimited environment of our personal lives. We have the warm, spacious bed in Carlos' apartment above his lab and the soundproof walls of my house. It's quite convenient, actually. City Council doesn't have to know _everything_.

And on that note, I think I'll close off this middle-of-the-night extended broadcast. We've already ranted enough, dear listeners. And I have someplace to be.

Good night, Night Vale. Enjoy your rebellious instincts while you still can.

 

 


End file.
